The present invention concerns a process for the preparation of 4-trifluoromethyl-2(1H)-pyridinone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,335 describes certain substituted pyridinesulfonamide compounds and their use as herbicides. 2-Methoxy-4-trifluoromethylpyridine is a useful intermediate for the preparation of certain of these herbicides. 2-Methoxy-4-trifluoromethylpyridine, in turn, can be conveniently prepared from 4-trifluoromethyl-2(1H)-pyridinone, for example, by chlorination with thionyl chloride followed by methoxylation using sodium methoxide. It would be advantageous to produce 4-trifluoromethyl-2(1H)-pyridinone efficiently and in high yield from a non-pyridine source.